Cancellation Idol (Total Drama 60 Club)
The cancellation idol is a gameplay element from Total Drama 60 Club. It is hidden at the campground and aboard the plane during the 2 team stage. It then returns in Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, along with its brother, the immunity idol. It is a small wooden doll on a string, that can be worn as a necklace or bracelet. Like the Chris Head, or immunity idol, it can be played at any elimination to save the holder, or anyone the holder chooses, from elimination, causing all votes against that player to be rendered null. Unlike the Immunity Idol, however, it is played after the votes are cast, but before they are read, meaning that the user does not know what the votes are before using the Cancellation Idol. Total Drama 60 Club The cancellation idol is introduced in Bermuda Delta, by Alejandro, who notes that, unlike the immunity idol, the cancellation idol must be played after the votes are cast, but before they are read. Later in the episode, Mark finds the cancellation idol, and discusses with his alliance how to use it. This leads to Eva freaking out to put a target on herself, but Mark saves her using the cancellation idol, eliminating Kitty in a 0-4 vote. In Square Pole Dancing, it is won by Sammy in the auction, but also sends Sammy to exile, rendering her immune but ineligible to vote or use the idol. It is not seen again until Idle Idol, when Sammy uses it to save herself from Bermuda Square voting her off, eliminating Sierra instead in a 0-1 vote. Mark then hides several fake cancellation idols to trick Sammy into finding them, "finding" one of his fake cancellation idols in 6th class and allowing Sammy to take it, before Heather hides a fake in a treasure chest in the challenge, which also ends up being given to Sammy. Sammy tries to play both, but they are both fakes, and Sammy is voted out in a 3-1 vote. Total Drama BvTvC In I Got 100 Problems And A Vote Ain't One, Scott states that 3 cancellation idols are hidden around camp, that form a triangle, at the centroid of which is an immunity idol. However, in this season, clues are also hidden around camp to the location of these cancellation idol. Rosemary finds one hidden under the dinner table, but she doesn't read it until Did Somebody Order A Blindside?. In Did Somebody Order A Blindside?, Cynthia takes a fake cancellation idol from Parvati to get Mark and Sierra to stop looking for the real cancellation idol. The fake works, and after a split vote scheme forces a 2-2-2 vote between CoCo, Sierra, and Mark, Mark is voted out in the revote 2-1-0. It is successfully used for the first time in A Challenge Totally Not Stolen From Dude Perfect, when Rosemary gives one to Bill, who plays it at elimination, negating the 4 votes against him, and eliminating Tyler. Yet another fake pops us in DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides, when Rajah finds what he thinks to be a cancellation idol. He makes a pact with Lindsay, agreeing to play the idol on Lindsay if she agrees to take Rajah to the final 2. However, when Rajah tries to play the idol, it turns out to be a fake, and Lindsay is eliminated. In Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Is Going On?!?, ''Cynthia finds a cancellation idol, and her alliance, The Sliders, agrees to play it on Rajah, to eliminated Alejandro. She does so, and the plan succeeds. In ''Tu Es Screwdado, to stop Rajah from looking for a cancellation idol, Victor makes a fake idol, and shows it to Rajah. Victor later finds the real 3rd idol, and in Just Do What You Gotta Do Tonight, ''Victor, playing along with a plan by Heather to get him eliminated, gives his challenge immunity to Mia, but then plays a cancellation idol on himself, eliminating Heather. Contestants saved by a Cancellation Idol 60 Club Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics Trivia * The cancellation idol serves a very similar purpose to the Hidden Immunity Idol from ''Survivor. ** Additionally, the rules in Survivor state that no one is allowed to steal the idol from the person who found it. It is legal to steal a cancellation idol in Total Drama, as Lindsay attempts to do so, and Sammy steals a fake. However, no one successfully steals a real cancellation idol. ** There are multiple types of idols in Survivor. The cancellation idol most resembles the negating idol, which is played after the votes are cast, but before they are read. * The cancellation idol is the first instance of a contestant giving away immunity, when Mark plays his cancellation idol on Eva instead of himself. * The most votes the cancellation idol could have negated is 11, when the contestants merged at the final 11 in Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, in Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Is Going On?!?. It was used that episode, but only negated 5 votes. * The most votes negated by a cancellation idol was 7, when Victor played one on himself in Just Do What You Gotta Do Tonight after giving up his immunity he won in the challenge to Mia. * In 60 Club, the person saved by the idol and the person voted out on an idol play were always female. In Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, so far, the person saved by the idol and the person voted out on an idol play were always male. * So far, every time the cancellation idol has been used, the eliminated contestant voted for the person saved by the idol. ** This is true of the immunity idol as well, unless Dakota did not vote for Scott in'' Revenge of the Island. * So far, every time someone played a fake cancellation idol, either they or the person they played it on was voted out: ** Sammy was the first victim, being voted out after playing 2 fakes, both made by Mark, in ''The Treasure Map To The Merge. Coincidentally, Mark would be the next victim. ** Mark was the 2nd victim, being voted out after playing a fake made by Cynthia and Parvati on Cynthia in Did Somebody Order A Blindside? *** This is the only time anyone attempted to play a cancellation idol, and a tie occurred in the vote. Mark was voted out on the revote. ** Lindsay was the 3rd victim, being voted out after Rajah played a fake made by Rosemary on Lindsay in DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides.